


Dinner Date

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Dinner Date

"Are you _trying_ to fatten me up?" Severus asked as he eyed the trifle Harry brought out and set on the table in front of him.

The Yorkshire pudding had been delicious, the wine excellent. "You could stand to gain half a stone easily but no, I'm not," Harry replied, spooning out the berry trifle and passing a serving to Severus. Watching Harry eat was awakening a different hunger and Severus pushed aside his half eaten bowl.

"Did you not like it?" Harry asked.

Severus reached out and wiped a dollop of whipped cream from the corner of Harry's mouth.

~*~

"Oh," Harry said, his face colouring, and picked up his napkin. "Did you want tea? I can do coffee but you don't seem the type. Proper Englishman and all that."

Severus laughed and Harry's eyes widened. "A _proper_ Englishman? I've been called many things in my life but 'proper' has rarely been one of them."

Standing and rounding the table, Severus pulled Harry into his arms, pressing his burgeoning erection against him.

Harry laughed. "Thank God. I wasn't sure whether this was working."

"It's working, all right," Severus said. "Now, I have another hunger that needs to be satisfied." 

"Brilliant."


End file.
